New Images, New Desires
by Grindylow21
Summary: The golden trio have their third visit to the Mirror of Erised. But Harry is troubled by what he's seen, and he can't stop thinking about Hermione. What did she see? 7th year,HPHGship, not fluff... Harry's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

I had never thought about it before as a possibility because it had never occured to me. We'd been friends for so long, since our first year at Hogwarts, and we've gone through so much together -her always by my side. Always a true friend. Of course, she'd hugged me, and even kissed me on the cheek sometimes, but I had not thought anything of those gestures. Those moments sparked my imagination in no way. Afterall, we were just friends.

But after the battle, after Voldemort, after my third encounter with the Mirror of Erised, I couldn't stop thinking about it.The scenes I had seen in the Mirror this time were so different than the previous two. Yet they were the most frightening, because they were so unexpected. For many days now I have re-lived them over and over, thinking about them, trying to reason with what I saw... there must be some sense in it, so why?

Perhaps you would like to know what I saw, whould you not? Well, it is difficult. It was with Hermione, I'm not sure what room, or where, but it didn't matter. I stared into her eyes and I saw the same gentleness and caring and love as always. There was also a nice glimmer in her eyes, those dark brown eyes which I was swept-away by. In the Mirror we were not much older then we are now, probably not even a year difference. I looked at her for a whole minute, and it was as if I had discovered something new about her. Finally, when I spoke, I said,"I love you Hermione. I do. I've loved you always, but not until now did I realize in what way." and then... then... I kissed her. I kissed her on the lips.

Do you now see the reason for my troubles? And these thoughts have comsumed me. Whenever I saw her now I looked down, not really meeting her eyes. I didn't know how. Perhaps she sensed my insecurity or crazyness because she no longer looked at me straight in the eye either. Our days in the Gryffindor Common Room are short sentences about homework now. Perhaps Ron concentrated better without out usual group chatter and got his homework done faster, because he went to bed earlier each night, always leaving me and Hermione in the Common Room.

_Harry, for chrissake, stop staring at her!  
But her hair is down and her eyes sometimes come my way.  
Harry- what relevance is this?- She always wears her hair down and she's been stealing glances at you for the last month! There are no differences, so stop staring and do your damned Potions homework!  
Ok, ok, I'll stop. -But what if she's thinking the same things, what did she see in the Mirror of Erised? -she looked at it interestingly enough and then put her head down just like you, to avoid eyes.  
Well, maybe she didn't, and you're imagining things-  
Goddamn Harry! -it's Hermione!_  
These thoughts are my minds main occupation these days.

During History of Magic one day, one fairly normal day, boring as any other in this class, I gave in and allowed myself to indulge in those feelings. I put my head down as if I was asleep and pretended I was. But my eyes were just open enough to see her through my eyelashes. Ron was between us and slouched back in his chair, he probably _was_ asleep. Hermione though, was one of the few people awake. What I found interesting was that she was not taking notes as usual. She was looking my way. She just looked at me for several minutes, I'll bet she thought I was asleep. Well, what if she wasn't looking at me, but out the window at my right, and I was just getting carried away? Well, I wasn't sure. It is a bit hard to see through your eyelashes, it makes everything a bit blurry. So I moved my arm just slightly, to see if she'd do something. She immediately turned her head back to her parchment, obviously nervous. But why? Why was she shy about looking at me? Was it the same reason I had? It's quite a stretch of imagination so I didn't think about it long before I was brought back to reality. But then she looked back at me. I was looking also.

These days we three could slack off with notes a bit, because of my "Quick-Quotes Quill". I had stopped concentrating in class (because of Hermione) and my grades had dropped for not taking notes, so I bought a "Quick-Quotes Quill". I found it half-price at "Flourish & Blotts", so I got it -and of course set it on "real". Rita Skeeter surely had set hers to "Over-Exaggerating". That gave me a good laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: **

It was a month since our visit to the Mirror of Erised. Thinking back, it was a very interesting experience. Neither Hermione or I told what we saw, our faces were less exuberant than Ron's, who was positively extatic. He didn't even ask what we saw, he just went on and on about what he saw. He says he saw himself flying with the Chaudly Canons. I was surprised at how simple his desires are: first the Quidditch Cup, then getting a Firebolt, and then flying with the Canons. At one point I resented him for it, why was his life so simple? But I can't do anything about it, so I settled with the idea and we are still best friends. It is perhaps a cooler relationship than before, but Ron hasn't noticed. He has accieved some things in his life, but now I think that Ron is not as bright as his family. I was introduced to this thought in my fifth year, when he was made Prefect and I envied him for it. But in the end, Hermione and I are Head Boy and Girl. Ron's grades are a bit behind our own. Mrs. Weasley didn't mind much though, at least she'll have made something of her last son also.

Ron was our Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper for the last two years (fifth and sixth year), but he was injured in our last match last year. Crabbe and Goyle double-Bludgered him. Two Bludgeres smashed into his right hand, smashing his wrist and fingers, and whole hand into a bloody pulp. His bones were mashed up worse than my first _Nimbus Two-Thousand_. Even the Bludgers dented themselves. Well, Madame Pomfrey fixed him up a bit, then he was sent to St. Mungo's where they fixed his hand up pretty well. Sadly his Quidditch-reflexes were definately gone, and he was replaced on the team. It was actually Neville Longbottom who took Ron's place. Interesting story this, because we all knew Ron would be Quidditch Capitain in our seventh year, but he never made it. I was given the position, which I reluctantly turned over to Ginny after two months. I had way too much on my plate already: Classes, Head Boy, Advanced Pre-Auror Training, Occlumency Lessons, Quidditch practice, and at that time- constant worries about Voldemort. You see that I needed a "Quick-Quotes Quill"! Luckily, Hermione and I completed eachothers work -we got even closer like that. We got perfect grades together, and stuck together: School over-achievers and outlaws together. Now I think we have almost everything in common. After the DA, the attack on Hogwarts adn Dumbledore's death she began Advanced Pre-Auror training with me also. I'm with her almost all the time, and I guess I depend on her. She's the best friend I've always needed, and always will need. But I never thought of loving her in a different way, as a girlfriend. I never thought of kissing her or undressing her; none of those things.

I'm beginning to understand what the Mirror told me. I need her, and I love her, I just never fully realized it. And now I'm angry at myself for it, because I didn't realize how beautiful and special she is, or exactlyhow lucky I was to have her. It's true, she's very pretty, she always has been, even back when she had the big teeth. But the more I've looked at her this month, I started to notice small things. Like how hair flows along with her robes when she's running. How her tie is perfectly tied each morning. How her breats have grown, how she moves her lips so beautifully when she talks. The way she giggles, the way she walks, the way her skirt waves. And all the reasons I have to love her. But then I am returned to reality and I must remind myself that I must not give in to temptation.

Sometimes I wonder what she's thinking when she looks at me. I've tryed (against my own better judgement, in fact) to break into her mind once. I was most surprised that she was protecting herself. Why was she using what we learned in Occlumency lessons then? Did she have something to hide? I think she does, because she's been acting a bit different since the visit to the Mirror of Erised. She probably saw something unexpected too.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: **

We studied really hard for NEWTs, spending long nights by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room; memorizing spells and star-charts, practicing certain spells, cramming seven years worth of notes into our tired brains. "I wish I had a Pensieve". I had started revising early, three months proir to the NEWTs, as did Hermione. And she was definatly right, we needed all that study time. But once in a while, when I was particularly sleepy or couldn't focus, my mind drifted to Hermione again. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to kiss her, other times I just wondered what it would be like to hold her in my arms. Even with that, I managed to get throught the NEWTs just fine, and it was such a maojr relief. We studied so much, there wasn't anything we didn't know, not even Snape could fail us, but he'd lightened up recently.

After I took the last test, I just went up to Gryffindor Tower to take a nap. I needed to relax. Apparently Hermione's relaxation method was to take a bubble bath, because when I walked into the Prefects Bathroom that afternoon I met Hermione there. I met a lot of Hermione actually, she had on the Hogwarts skirt but she hadn't put on her shirt yet, so she was only wearing a white lace bra. Not much was showing, but she did have some cleavage. Although I wanted a good look, I was civil and covered my eyes. She didn't scream or anything, like girls do in the muggle movies, she just covered herself with one arm until she reached for her shirt.

"So, did you have a good nap Harry?" she asked.

Of course I had a good nap -I dreamed I was dancing with Hermione at the Yule Ball. I couldn't say that though, so I said, "Yeah, it was good, I really needed it. How was your bubble bath?"

She had not yet cleared the giant tub, and it was full of bubbles, and so was the air. There were golden bubbles, all of different sizes, and they were everywhere.

"It was interesting. I had a chat with Myrtle." she said.

"Oh, cool, I guess... how did that go? How is she?" I said, starting up a conversation.

"She's just fine. She said I should talk to you."

"Ok, talk-ahead, I'm listening Hermione." I replied, quite curious about what.

"Here, sit down," she patted the edge of the bathtub. "Alright. I've, err... I... ah... er... ok! I've tryed to tell you before, but I got tounge-tied, or scared. But now I need to tell you, before we set out into the world, I need to tell you." she sounded almost exasperated.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Well, ok, remember a month ago when we saw the Mirror of Erised?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" I asked. I was so nervous, did she know what I saw or something? Did I do anything?

"Ok, er... well that day I saw... I saw us together," I was very interested, what was she going to say? "-and you had me in your arms and you said to me, 'I love you Hermione. I've loved you always,'"

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. Under my breath I repeated with her, "'but not until now did I realize I what way.'"

"and then you kissed me."

Oh-Merlin! "Oh, Hermione, that's-"

"Don't intrerrupt me, I'll die if I don't say it all! The thing about that thing I saw, was that I saw it last time too, and what I'm trying to say is, Harry... I've loved you for a really long time now, since our third year I think, and now that I saw it for the second time I realized I couldn't let you go. Harry, I love you. long pause Please say something good..."

She looked up into my eyes longingly and I looked into hers. I was so surprised, and I was so happy and at the same time I was speechless.

I finally said, "I saw the same thing. I love you too Hermione."

I said it in just more than a whisper, and she probably wasn't expecting the news, because she said, "What? How? Harry, I'm not joking, what do you mean?", but she said it really quietly.

A smile lit my face. "I know it's strange, but what you saw in the Mirror, is what I saw too. And I thought about it ever since, and then I realized it was true. I've loved you all along, but I just never knew it." I was laughing now. I had a big smile on my face. "Arn't you happy?"

"Yes, I'm positively extatic actually," she said, "I just can't believe that what I've been wishing for for so long is finally coming true."

Then we just smiled at eachother, trying to keep that blissful moment, both of us trying to grasp what was happening.

I finally drew up the courage to ask her, "Hermione, er... can I... kiss you?"

"Yeah, I think that would be ok. Yes Harry, you can."

She turned and looked me in the eye, and slowly we got closer...


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: **

I had finally kissed her.

We returned to the Common Room about half an hour later. Both of us seemed to be speechless. Ron was sitting on a big comfy chair when he saw us and got up with a big smile on his face. He was happy, that was for sure. He was laughing when he said, "Hahahaha!...the exams are over Harry -haha- no more school, no more Snape, or Trelawney! And no more tests- EVER!" and he practically danced around Harry and Hermione, who couldn't help but be influenced by his happiness. "Hey- you're right Ron," said Harry, "I never realized it... well, yeah, I have... but still!" and the boys went on giggling. Hermione was happy too but she sighed, and sunk into the chair opposite Ron's, and grabbed a Chocolate Frog off the table. "Hey, that's the last one Hermione- what's Harry gonna have?" and when Harry started saying that he didn't want any, Hermione broke off half her frog and stuffed it into Harry's open mouth before he could continue; which brought on a new wave of giggling and laughter from the trio, and a few choking sounds from Harry.

That night Harry went to sleep in a happy blur. He woke up at around noon the next day to a sun-filled dormatory. When he looked around he saw that Ron, Seamus, and Neville where also still in bed. Seamus was actually just staring at the red canopy above his bed. Probably too lazy to get up. When he saw Harry he turned and said, "Good morning!". "Same to you Seamus, it certainly is...", said Harry. Neville opened his eyes then and let out a lion-sized yawn, which woke Ron up. "Damn, you're up," said Seamus, "Me and Harry were just planning to douse you with water, or draw on your face..." "Thanks mate, but I think I'll get enough of that over the summer..." said Ron, and then turned to Harry. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention yesturday. Mom wrote- she says that you and Hermione are welcome to stay for the summer. I wrote her back saying "Duh!", because of course you're staying. Oh- better tell Hermione she's agreed...". All the boys laughed. When they left the dormatories, they were sloppily dressed in only their shirts and pants and were ready to go. Neville and Seamus agreed to go down to catch breakfast together and left Ron an Harry in the Common Room with Hermione. She was already there. She had gotten up at around nine and went down to breakfast to get some toast and pumpkin juice, which she had brought back up.

"Silly boys," she said taking a sip of her glass, "if they think they're gonna catch breakfast now, they might as well go play some Quidditch... it's almost lunch."

"Hey, you're right- it's late," said Ron, "thanks for the toast and juice though."

"Have you been reading all this time?" asked Harry, who had spotted the book open on her lap.

"Yes, of course I have.", she replyed and closed the book.

Ron saw the cover as she put it on the table. He started to laugh. "You're kidding? -_Which Broomstick!_"

"What? I'm not allowed to read about Quidditch?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a good idea- how about some Quidditch later Ron?" asked Harry.

But surprizingly, it was Hermione who answered. "How about right now?", she said with a smile on her face. "I've wanted to try it for some time... and now we definitly have some time now..." and she bolted out of her seat and up the stairs to the boys dormatories. Ron and Harry started laughing and started after her, but she was already coming back down the stairs with three broomsticks: Harry's _Firebolt_, Ron's _Cleensweep 11_, and Neville's _Nimbus 1700_. "He won't mind." explained Hermione who had rushed past them again, so Harry and Ron had to go back down. In the Common Room, Hermione was already at the door and said, "C'mon".

Ron grabbed the last three peices of toast. One which he crammed directly into his mouth, one which he handed to Harry, "'Ee 'Arry!" he said with his mouth full as he jogegd to the door. And the last peice for two minutes later when they caught up with Hermione on the stairs, at the third floor.

She was giggling. "What's the sudden rush?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I just felt like _riding a broomstick_" she said looking at Harry oddly. He thought he understood. He raised an eyebrow. Same look. He had understood. Ron hadn't.

"Well, off to the pitch then..." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: **

When they arrived at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, they saw they weren't the only ones who wanted to play. The Pitch was full of flyers and there even some racing eachother by the outside. 

Ron spotted Neville adn Seamus zooming around the Pitch along with Dean Thomas, and yelled to Dean, "Hey! -mind of we join?"

"Not at all. Got a Quaffle?" replied Dean.

"No. Wait- I'll check the Locker Rooms- Ginny keeps one on hand." Ron yelled back, and ran off with his broomstick in hand towards the Gryffindor Quidditch Locker Rooms, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Hermione turned to Harry, gave him that same mysterious look and said, "Let's have some fun Harry." and before Harry could ask her what she was planning -for evidently she was- she had mounted Neville's broomstick and was off around the outside of the Pitch. Harry had no choice but to follow her, so he got on his _Firebolt_ and chased after her. He hadn't seen Hermione on a broom too much in the past, but it didn't surprise him that she was rather good. He followed her once around the Quidditch Pitch adn afterwards she took off towards the castle. Harry was right on her tail, her robes billowing in the wind and caressing his hand.

"Where are we going?" he yelled.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes, but where-" she started, but she intrerrupted him.

"You'll see!" she yelled back.

She did a round of Hogwarts. She looked down at the castle looking for something. When she found it, she yelled, "Down here!" and went into an incline. Harry landed beside Hermione on one of the highest tower balconies in Hogwarts. It had a nice view of the courtyard and the lake. Down below, the Giant Squid could be seen frolicking in the water, not missing his his fairly recent loss of half a tentacle.

Hermione moved Harry's face to hers, and he remembered Hermione's "look".

He asked, "Why are we here?"

She replied, "Because I want to snog you senseless -I didn't think you'd object." She said it with a naughty lok on her face.

"I'm not obj-" Harry began and was pulled into a strong kiss by Hermione. It deepened and they stood on that balcony in a tight lip-lock for several minutes.

They parted laughing. "I'm not senseless yet- haha-" and was pulled in for another round of kissing. He inserted his tounge into her mouth and her's into his and as the kissing continued, their hands became restless and traveled. Hermione's hands were tangled in Harry's hair making it steadily untidyer and Harry's hands moved the length from her shoulders to her waist. He leaned her on the balcony rail and they continued. Slowly they moved from the stone rail to the floor. Both were breathing heavily.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know..." laughed Harry, "Never done this much kissing before- hehe-"

Neither was thinking sex, so they retired from kissing and their pityful exploration trips of eachothers bodies and lay on the balcony floor in eachothers arms.

Thay had fallen asleep on the stone floor and where awoken when an owl started pecking on the nearest window with it's beak and making quite some noise. By this time, night had fallen and the stars were out.

"Oopsy," said Hermione.

"Yeah, definatly oopsy. We need to get back. I hope no one will see us because I have no idea what the time is."

"I don't either... Ok, grab your broomstick Harry- lets get up to the Owlry. It's pretty close that way-" she said pointing towards a second Hogwarts tower. "It's chilly out here and it'll be faster."

"Here's your broom Hermione."

She gave him a small kiss, mounted Neville's broomstick and took off. Harry caught up with her at the Owlry and helped her through the open window -an unexpected struggle. They stumbled through the window, whispered "By" to a lot of sleeping birds (including Hedwig) and tip-toed out into the hallway. Everyone seemed to be sleeping, becuase they didn't meet anyone until the portrait of the Fat Lady, when they were about to say the password, but Lavender and Parvati stepped out.

Both couples started "What the- ? What are you doing up?" and ended with "If you don't ask, we don't ask. Enjoy your night!"

Lavender and Parvati were sneaking down to a 7th-year "End of NEWTs" party in the Room of Requirement. Almost all the 7th years were missing from their dormatories and the somewhat messy Common Room they usually spent late hours in. There was a large poster on the notice board saying _"Weasley Wizard Weezes is proud to present the Second Annual End of NEWTs After-Hours Party! Saturday Night, starts at 10:00 in the Room of Requirement. See you there! Attn: Above only readable by 7th-years."_

"Hey, does this mean they came?"

"Who, Fred and George?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno. Do you feel like going?"

"Not really, unless you want to go."

"No, I'm tired too Harry. I'll see you in the morning -ok?"

"Ok, good night 'Mione."


End file.
